


Craving a Taste

by mobheroacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, he thinks he's a top no he isn't ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobheroacademia/pseuds/mobheroacademia
Summary: Schlatt never thought in a million years he’d be the first one to break the promise they’d made when they first started hooking up, but as he stared at Wilbur, peacefully asleep, illuminated only by the moonlight spilling into the room through the window, he knew he was hopelessly in love.------It started innocently--if that’s a word that can even be used to describe a friends-with-benefits situation. Perhaps “understandable” was a better word to use.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 59
Kudos: 606





	1. Sexuality Questioning and Self-Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if there are any mistakes! i never fucking beta or proofread my shit so there's probably quite a few. i plan on releasing shorter chapters and having more consistent updates, however i am currently enrolled in college and sometimes schoolwork takes advantage over fanfiction :') this chapter is mostly setup so i apologize if it's a bit dull. anyways i hope y'all enjoy🥺

It had been months.

So many months with absolutely no human contact besides Discord calls and FaceTimes.

Months and months of living life through a screen.

Schlatt was getting desperate.

Now it was a pretty well-known fact that Schlatt wasn’t a very touchy-feely person. If anything he was less physical than average when it came to expressing emotions, but after the Lunch Club broke up Schlatt was starting to reassess how much he valued being around other people.

He found himself longing for the casual touches of his friends when they used to film videos in-person. He found himself rewatching old videos, dwelling on memories. Contact that, because of COVID, was now only a fantasy.

The only time things felt actually  _ normal  _ was when he talked with Wilbur. They’d only ever talked online, so there was nothing out of the ordinary about having to video call instead of see each-other in person. For once trying to fulfil the basic human need of companionship didn’t remind him that he was living through a major historical event.

Still, Schlatt couldn’t help but lament the chaotic life of constant noise and excitement he used to live back when he lived with the Lunch Club. At the time he resented having to share a living room TV with 6 other guys that were always fighting over what to watch, but now Schlatt was sure he’d give the world to hear a voice other than his own outside of a computer.

Of course complications had to rise, as they always did. Schlatt and Wilbur were talking more and more since quarantine started, and subsequently, Schlatt found himself thinking about Wilbur more and more. He caught himself zoning out when Wilbur was talking, thinking about what it would be like to hear Wilbur’s laugh in person, to feel Wilbur lean against him as they sat and watched TV.

Schlatt figured the reason Wilbur was the focus of his fantasies was because they talked so often. After all, calling every few days to stream or even to just talk definitely led to the two becoming closer, not to mention Wilbur always wanted someone to talk to about his ideas for the Dream SMP script.

There was one problem, though: Schlatt wasn’t only touch-starved in a platonic sense.

Schlatt knew he wasn’t heterosexual. That much was obvious through all the questionable “jokes” he made. He didn’t know what label he fell under, nor did he really care. Still, Schlatt didn’t want to be known as gay, or even bi for that matter. He wasn’t interested in a relationship with a man beyond getting his dick wet. Blame it on toxic masculinity or internalized homophobia, whatever you want, it just wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

Now, granted, Schlatt wasn’t  _ gay _ . He much prefered women over men--or, at least, that’s what he told himself. It was just a circumstantial thing, just a primal reaction of being deprived of touch. As vulgar as it sounds, a hole’s a hole, right?

As Schlatt lay awake one night, thinking to himself in his large, empty bed, he considered Wilbur.

Wilbur, his friend, his co-worker.

Wilbur, the sweater-wearing guitarist who sang about love.

Wilbur, with his fluffy hair and delicate build.

Wilbur, with his long eyelashes and soft lips. His alluring accent and natural submissiveness...

Would being with a guy like Wilbur really be that different than being with a girl?

Now, Schlatt had never actually been with a guy, but Wilbur was one of those boys that really made him want to try it out, at least once. As much as Schlatt didn’t want to be seen as gay, the idea of hooking up with a guy like Wilbur… didn’t seem terrible.

He didn’t sleep much that night.


	2. Phone Calls and Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the nice comments on the last chapter have me so happy thank you everyone 🥺🥺♥♥♥♥♥ it's really hard to find motivation to write sometimes and when y'all are vocal about your support it never ceases to remind me how much i love writing and making content for y'all. alright i'm done rambling here's a chapter :3

_“Schlatt,”_ Wilbur whined over the phone, unknowingly sending a jolt through the older man’s stomach. They’d been live together for a few hours and had just ended the stream. “When the hell are you gonna come visit? We have to record a video in person sometime, doing everything over the internet is getting kind of repetitive,” he huffed.

“Man, I know, but what am I supposed to do about that? There’s a fucking plague going around. Unless we literally moved in together we wouldn’t be able to see each other without being at risk,” Schlatt sighed, not realizing what he’d just said.

Wilbur was silent for a moment, which got Schlatt’s attention. “Wil? You still there?”  
  


“Could we-I mean, I don’t wanna be presumptuous, I totally get it if not, but, like, we do that. Like you could come visit and move in with me for a bit until quarantine is over,” Wilbur said, obviously a bit hesitant to suggest it, “Of course we’d have to figure everything out since you’re coming over from America, but I’m sure we could make it work.”

The question hit Schlatt like a ton of bricks. Moving in with someone was a big deal, Schlatt knew from experience with the Lunch Club. It took a lot of planning, a lot of consideration, a lot of discussion on who would be responsible for what housework, how rent would be divided, other things of the sort. It only took a minute for Schlatt to formulate a response, though.

He knew in his mind it was illogical. There was an extremely contagious and deadly virus with no cure being spread around the world. People were getting sick left and right, and if either Wilbur or Schlatt somehow contracted it things were sure to go south. On the other hand, they’d already spent so long in quarantine, so much time talking about the possibility of Schlatt visiting. Maybe, somewhere in Schlatt’s subconscious, the ulterior motive of finally being around another person swayed his decision.

“Wil, I’m gonna be honest, that’s not such a bad idea,” Schlatt contemplated, mulling over the pros and cons in his head, “Obviously we’d both have to get tested before we saw each other, and I don’t know how the hell I’m gonna be allowed in your stupid country, but I don’t think having a roommate would bother me too much...” Schlatt tried not to say outright that he was lonely. Despite being close friends with Wilbur for over a year, he was still unable to completely open up. He still felt as if he had to keep up a persona, hide his emotions from the world.

“Dude, same!” Wilbur exclaimed, “Seriously, I’ve been so fucking lonely lately!”

...Clearly Wilbur didn’t have the same filter Schlatt did.

Still, he couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at the boy’s enthusiastic response. “Alright, I’ll let you work out all that cross-country shit and I can get the flights.”

_“Cross-country shit?”_ Wilbur giggled, “You mean a visitation visa?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Schlatt felt his heart swell at Wilbur’s contagious laugh, “Still, we gotta figure out how this is gonna work. Do you have a guest room or anything?”

Wilbur pondered it for a second, “I don’t but I do have a pullout couch you could sleep on.”

“A pullout?” Schlatt asked with a disgusted tone.

“Hey, beggars can’t be choosers,” Wilbur reprimanded.

“Whatever, man, I’ll get so much pussy I’ll probably never be at home for the night,” Schlatt chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m sure even this deadly pandemic can’t get people to keep their hands off you,” Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I mean, it’s not stopping you,” Schlatt smirked, his mind already starting to race.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Wilbur scoffed light-heartedly, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

This new turn of events had Schlatt’s mind racing. He was swarmed with different fantasies; Schlatt recording in Wilbur’s office, Wilbur borrowing Schlatt’s oversized hoodies, Wilbur snuggled up in Schlatt’s arms watching a movie together, Wilbur sprawled out on the bed under Schlatt, Wilbur nervously gazing up at Schlatt with those gorgeous brown eyes, whispering an alluring, _“be gentle...”_ Schlatt snapped himself out of his thoughts. God, he was really fucked, wasn’t he?

Schlatt huffed out a sigh of frustration, trying to go about his day normally despite being plagued with thoughts of Wilbur. He knew he had to think about this, really sit down and just think. His sexuality was coming into question, his feelings towards Wilbur were coming into question, there were too many unknowns.

No matter how much he pondered the circumstances, Schlatt kept coming to the same conclusion: that it was just a primal reaction to being so deprived of human touch. It was just a cute, feminine boy being his only option for his mind to project his desires onto. It was nothing personal, it couldn’t be.

Maybe he would come to a different conclusion when he saw Wilbur in real life. Maybe their interactions would be completely different than they were online. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore and it was getting frustrating.

With a heavy sigh, Schlatt flopped onto his bed and opted to just take a nap.


	3. Dissociation and Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this chapter is so short!! the next one will be out soon i promise🥺

Wilbur had been laying in his bed for… well, he didn’t even know how long. He was staring at the ceiling. Unblinking, almost lifeless. It wasn’t like he was lost in thought or anything, he simply wasn’t. He just wasn’t there.

Quarantine had been doing something to him. It really had. He didn’t feel like himself anymore--in all senses of the expression. He felt less and less connected to the reflection in the mirror, less connected to everything, really. He didn’t have it in him to keep in touch with the world. He didn’t know what was going on politically, what the current state of COVID was, hell, the only time he ever talked to his friends was when he livestreamed. Gone were the days of casually hanging out and going to see a movie.

The only person Wilbur still talked to regularly was Schlatt, and it was probably the only thing keeping him sane. Schlatt was the one thing keeping him from completely floating away like a balloon lost to a windy day. When Schlatt had jokingly mentioned the idea of moving in it sounded like the best idea in the world. Finally--Finally Wilbur would have someone to talk to, someone to keep him connected to reality, someone to keep him company.

Now, though, it was starting to get a bit concerning. Wilbur had a crush on Schlatt. He tried his best to hide it from the public and drop hints to Schlatt, which turned out to be really difficult when most of their interactions were being broadcasted live to an audience of thousands. Now, though, living with Schlatt would mean there was no camera. As much as Wilbur doubted the other man liked him back, with the new introduction of being in-person he was filled with hope that he might have a chance.

Wilbur was pulled back to reality when his phone started vibrating right next to his head. Half of him just wanted to keep staring off into space, but he willed himself to answer it.

He didn’t feel any emotion at all when the woman on the other end informed him his COVID tests were in, didn’t bat an eye when she told him he tested negative. He just thanked her and hung up, going back to staring at the ceiling.

Wilbur was sure Schlatt would call him soon. He’d just tell him then. Right now, he didn’t think he was physically able to exert the effort to communicate with anyone.


	4. Airport Gates and YouTube Videos

After a few weeks of careful planning and another few weeks of anticipation, the day had finally come. In just a few hours Schlatt would be face-to-face with his friend Wilbur, and he was terrified.

He gripped the armrest of his chair tightly, trying not to panic as he thought about how this was his last chance to bail out. The plane was taking off in a few minutes and after that there was no way to avoid the inevitable moment when he’d meet Wilbur in person.

God, how the fuck was Schlatt gonna act normal when he was actually there with Wilbur, in the flesh!? It took much more effort than it should’ve for Schlatt to take a deep breath. He tried to calm his nerves. No matter what was gonna happen, he would be fine, right?

\-----

He was not fine.

Schlatt decided that the moment he locked eyes with Wilbur from the gate at the airport.

He was definitely not fine.

The second they met eyes, Wilbur smiled brightly, pure joy emanating from his face. Schlatt felt his heart skip a beat. He was practically frozen in place as Wilbur approached him, and could swear he almost passed out when he heard Wilbur’s gorgeous voice in-person.

“Schlatt! I’m glad to see your flight went okay!” Wil grinned, pulling Schlatt in for a hug.

Pressed up against Wilbur’s body, his arms wrapped around his frame, Schlatt knew he wasn’t going to be able to pretend to be straight for very long. He was lucky Wilbur didn’t seem to pick up on how awestruck he seemed. Wilbur probably assumed it was just the shock of being in a new country when in reality it was the shock of being in the presence of someone so… so  _ pretty. _

“It’s-It’s good to see you, man,” Schlatt fumbled over his words, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Lemme help you with that,” Wilbur grabbed one of Schlatt’s suitcases, starting to lead the way back to his car, “C’mon, loser. Car’s this way,” he shouted, turning back to make eye-contact with Schlatt again.

Schlatt swallowed, trying to regulate his breathing as he trailed behind Wilbur. Yep, he was really fucked.

The car ride back to Wil’s apartment was pretty standard, the silence filled with small talk about the flight, how difficult it had been to make the plans, how glad they were to see each other, et cetera. Schlatt was staring out the window--the most he could do to prevent himself from staring mindlessly at Wilbur and admiring him like a work of art.

“So what do you wanna do when we get home? I’d love to show you some cool places here but I don’t think we can really do that for obvious reasons,” Wilbur chuckled as they turned onto his street.

“Man, I’m cool with whatever. I brought my Wii if you ever wanna see the dumpster fire that is Wii Sports,” Schlatt grinned, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, Wii Sports is a masterpiece!” Wilbur laughed.

“Yeah, right,” Schlatt rolled his eyes, barely suppressing his own laughter.

Eventually, they just decided on chilling out on the couch and watching some YouTube. Wilbur’s apartment was pretty small, but his TV setup was pretty standard. Schlatt didn’t feel out of place at all when they settled down on the couch and bantered back and forth about whatever dumb video they’d chosen to put on.

For the first time in forever things finally felt  _ normal  _ again.

That is, until Wilbur started crying. Honestly, Schlatt didn’t really notice at first. He thought the slight shaking of the boy’s shoulders was just from laughter, but after he heard him sniffle it all clicked.

He leaned over to get a better look at Wilbur, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Hey, hey, Wil, are you okay?” Schlatt asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Wilbur nodded, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “It’s just…” he shook his head, as if denying himself the right to talk about whatever was bothering him.

“Wilbur, seriously, are you alright, man?” Schlatt asked once more, fighting the urge to brush a lock of Wilbur’s curly hair out of his face.

“I’m just,” Wilbur hesitates for a moment, sniffling again before saying softly, “I’m really happy to be able to hang out, man.”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Schlatt nervously chuckled, wracking his brain trying to figure out how to go about the situation. What was he supposed to do when someone was crying like this, dependent on him for some kind of comfort?

Before he could decipher how an emotionally stable person would act in this situation, he felt Wilbur’s weight on his side, the boy’s face pressed against his shoulder.

Schlatt’s heart lept into his chest as he looked down to meet Wilbur’s eyes, the other boy leaning up to make eye contact. Those gorgeous brown eyes of him were still glossed over, brimming with tears, and Schlatt hated to admit it but it was kind of hot. He swallowed, feeling his heartbeat in his throat as he inhaled shakily.

The silence was deafening, the tension in the air nearly palpable. At this angle their faces were so close Schlatt could feel Wilbur’s breath against his face. Wilbur’s lips were so close to his, so kissable. To make things worse, Wilbur bit his lip in an almost sensual way.

“Schlatt…” Wilbur said softly, his voice almost timid.

That’s when Schlatt decided it was too much. He stood abruptly, Wilbur nearly falling over as he lost balance. “I-I should probably go to bed, Wil, it’s getting kind of late.”

Wilbur looked a bit flustered but he nodded, “Y-yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I already got the pullout ready for you in the other room so just…”   
  


“Yeah I’ll-uh… See you tomorrow, Wil,” Schlatt agreed awkwardly, burying his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Wilbur looked down, “Yeah. See you, Schlatt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO SMUT NEXT CHAPTER POGGGG


	5. Uncomfortable Beds and Dab Pens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this is unbeta'd so sorry if it sucks🤪 i still have no confidence when it comes to writing smut

When Schlatt woke up the next morning the first thing he took note of was the intense pain shooting through his lower back.

“Jesus…” he muttered to himself, sitting up and wincing. Holy fuck, he didn’t know a bed could be this uncomfortable. He made his way into the small kitchen, where Wilbur was already awake, brewing a cup of coffee.

“Wilbur what the fuck did you do to that bed,” Schlatt groaned, cracking his neck, “I feel like a fuckin’ arthritic or something.”

“Isn’t arthritis like a hand disease?”   
  


“What?”

“What?”

Schlatt just stared at Wilbur for a moment, really making sure Wilbur knew he was being judged. “I’m not sleeping on that bed again,” he deadpanned.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware you had somewhere else to sleep,” Wilbur shrugged, pushing past Schlatt to grab some milk from the fridge.

“Wilbur,” Schlatt said in a warning tone, still glaring at the boy, who let out a small chuckle.

“Fine, fine, I’ll order a blow-up mattress or something”

“Wil! That’s gonna take like a week to ship! Where am I gonna sleep in the meantime?” Schlatt groaned.

“You’re a big man you can sleep on the pullout another few nights,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, his voice condescending.

“Oh no I’m not,” Schlatt started digging through Wilbur’s cabinets in search of cereal.

“You’re not what? Not a big man?” Wilbur smirked and leaned across the counter, his head propped up on his hands.

Schlatt scowled down at the Wilbur, silent for a moment before he just muttered, “Fuck you, Wil.”

Wilbur only responded with a wink as he opened the cabinet with all his cereal that Schlatt had been struggling to find. Schlatt’s mind felt fuzzy with all his conflicting emotions. He’d just woken up and he already felt like he had to take a moment to sit down and just  _ process. _

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating their breakfasts and scrolling through their social media feeds. When Schlatt stood up to put his bowl in the sink, he finally broke the silence, “You got any weed?”

Wilbur nearly spit out his coffee, “Uh,  _ what?” _

“You heard me Wil. Weed? Kush? Dope? Pot? Devil’s lettuce?-”

“Oh my god, Schlatt,  _ shut up,”  _ Wilbur laughed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly,  _ “Yes,  _ okay. I picked some up the other day ‘cause I knew you’d ask.”

“You say that like you just buy the shit in Walmart,” Schlatt’s eyebrows furrowed.

Wilbur shrugged, “Yeah, pretty much. Living in the UK has its benefits.”

Schlatt shrugged, leaving the room to go get changed, “Well I’m definitely not complaining. We’re smoking once I’m back!”

\-----

Once Schlatt returned it was only a matter of minutes before they were inhaling the vapor from Wilbur’s dab pen. Wilbur only used weed occasionally, whenever he was especially anxious. Schlatt, on the other hand… There were only so many times you can hang out with the Misfits without getting high becoming a regular practice.

They were decently high, just listening to some music Wilbur had put on to show Schlatt, when Wilbur leaned over closer to Schlatt.

“Hey, I wanna try something” Wilbur said, his eyes half-lidded and his eyes red from the intoxication. He grabbed the front of Schlatt’s hoodie and gently pulled him in close. Their lips were nearly touching and Schlatt’s breath caught in his throat at the ghost of a kiss. Wilbur slowly exhaled the smoke in his lungs, and it took Schlatt a second to realize he was shotgunning it.

Schlatt inhaled the smoke as it left Wilbur's lips, dizzy not only from the weed, but now from the position Wilbur had put them in. What was worse was Schlatt could feel himself starting to get hard in his pants, and there was little he could do to hide it when Wilbur was half-draped over him like this.

Honestly, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. All that mattered to Schlatt right now was Wilbur’s gorgeous face inches away from his own, staring up at him with that lustful expression… No, no, Schlatt had to be imagining it. There was no way Wilbur was into him like that, right? He had to just be misreading the situation! It was totally normal for guys to shotgun weed to each other after moving in and… Fuck.

Schlatt let out a groan as Wilbur gripped his cock through his pants. He was borderline nonverbal, his lidded eyes focused on Wilbur and only Wilbur, his breathing heavy and labored.

“Should’a known you liked this kinda thing, Schlatt,” Wilbur whispered, his tongue brushing the corner of his lip for a moment.

“Wil… I’m-I’m not…” Schlatt shakily breathed out, trying to desperately defend his pride with the last of his resolve.

“Really, Schlatt?” Wilbur had slid off the couch now, taking his place between Schlatt’s legs. He leaned his head against Schlatt’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. “You’re gonna try telling me you haven’t been wanting this? Like you didn’t fly  _ all  _ the way over here just to see my pretty face in person?”

Schlatt gasped softly as Wilbur ran his hand up from his knee to his upper thigh. The weed was starting to make him hypersensitive and everything Wilbur did felt so  _ good _ he just didn’t have it in him to protest. He let out another soft noise of pleasure as his head fell back against the cushion of the couch.

Wilbur palmed him lightly through his pants, seeming to enjoy teasing the other boy. Schlatt attempted to stifle any noises by bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, but his attempts proved futile after Wilbur unzipped his jeans and pulled him from his boxers.

Schlatt groaned shakily, feeling his cock pulse in Wilbur’s hand. When he finally worked up the ability to look at the boy below him, he felt weakness wash over him all over again. Wilbur was looking at him through his eyelashes, looking deliciously sinful. He languidly licked the head of Schlatt’s cock, forcing a whimper out of him.

“W-Wil, we-we shouldn’t,” Schlatt struggled to form words. He just didn’t feel  _ ready.  _ He still needed time to figure out his feelings, to work this out logically, but now all he could think about was how  _ soft  _ Wilbur’s lips looked and just how  _ long  _ it had been since he’d been touched by another person.

All it took was Wilbur wrapping his lips around his dick’s head for Schlatt to completely give in. Wilbur’s hand gripped the base as he licked stripes up Schlatt’s dick. Schlatt’s thighs quivered as he ran a hand through Wilbur’s curls, pushing him down ever so slightly.

Wilbur took the hint, sinking down further on Schlatt’s cock. He hummed around it, sending jolts through Schlatt’s body.

“Fuck, Wil,” Schlatt moaned as Wilbur started bobbing his head, his lidded eyes still looking up with that blissed out expression, like this was all he ever wanted in the world.

Schlatt was getting close to his climax embarrassingly soon, just because it all felt so  _ good.  _ Wilbur’s warm, wet mouth around his cock mixed with the fact he hadn’t had a partner other than his hand in over a year, and he was hypersensitive from the high--it was just too much.

“Wil,” Schlatt panted, tugging at Wilbur’s hair a bit to tell him to pull off, “Wil, ‘m gonna cum.” Wilbur just moaned when his hair was pulled and continued sucking Schlatt off with even more vigor.

Schlatt didn’t have it in him to protest any more. His hips bucked up, Wilbur making a small sputtering noise as he hit the back of his throat, and after another moment he was filling Wilbur’s mouth with his cum.

Schlatt kept his hand on the back of Wilbur’s head, entangled in his hair, firmly holding him down so he could ride out his high. When he finally let go, Wilbur came up gasping for breath, some of Schlatt’s cum dripping down onto his lips and chin. Schlatt was trying to catch his breath, his head tilted back and his eyes shut just so he didn’t have to face the reality of having just jizzed in his best friend Wilbur Soot’s mouth.

After a minute of catching their breath in silence, Schlatt finally looked back down to Wilbur, who was just admiring how fucked-out Schlatt looked just from getting his dick blown.

“That was pretty gay, Wilbur,” Schlatt joked half-heartedly.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re the straightest guy I know,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

“‘M gonna go take a shower,” Schlatt said, prompting Wilbur to move out from between his legs as he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans.

“Okay,” Wilbur nodded.

They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the day.


	6. Balcony Thoughts and Mutual Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know y’all are thirsty for more smut but damn i’m tryna improve my pacing so y’all gonna have to wait a few more chapters 😪 my patience is shit so it won’t exactly be forever ‘till y’all get more lmao

Schlatt hadn’t stopped thinking about what happened earlier. He’d snagged Wilbur’s dab pen, knowing the other boy wasn’t going to use it. Now, he just stood on the small balcony Wilbur had outside his living room, leaning against the railing.

Wilbur had gone off to run some arbitrary errand, leaving Schlatt alone to his thoughts.

_ ‘Finally,’  _ he thought to himself, blowing the smoke out as he looked over the crowded city. He put the pen in his pocket. He was high enough.

There was a single table on the balcony, the kind of patio side table made of plexiglass and plastic that goes for around 50$ at Walmart. Something about it felt so very  _ Wilbur _ . There was something about the chipping white coating and cloudy plexiglass that just reminded him of the tall boy’s demeanor. The way he always acted so entitled while still opening up to people, the way he chastised Schlatt for smoking while pretending he didn’t openly parade his alcohol dependency in his music.

Wilbur was so beautiful and broken, such a perfect match for Schlatt.

Was this love?

Was this what it was supposed to feel like?

It’s not like Schlatt would know, he didn’t think he’d ever really experienced it before. The closest he’d ever gotten was dependencies, relationships where he felt like he couldn’t breathe without being around his partner. Friends with benefits and hookups alike had ended with Schlatt getting too attached and getting hurt. It was rare enough for someone to want to be his friend, let alone be intimate with him.

Schlatt leaned on the balcony railing, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. Was he just misinterpreting all of this, just like every other time someone had made a move on him? That seemed like the only viable explanation. After all, they had been in quarantine for quite a while and it would make sense if Wilbur was just looking for someone to satisfy his needs.

Yeah, that had to be it. There was no other reasonable explanation. Schlatt and Wilbur were best friends! It would just be too out of left field for Wilbur to make a move based on any kind of romantic attraction.

When Wilbur came home Schlatt decided he’d have to bring up what had happened at some point.

In the meantime, though, he decided to make the most out of his lingering high. Schlatt went into the living room, hesitating for a moment. They really just went for it right on the couch, huh. Schlatt sighed at how reckless he got when he was horny. He really didn’t consider any of the consequences their actions would have, and now here he was, turning on Wilbur’s stereo so he could zone out and forget about his circumstances.

Schlatt decided on the album,  _ Kiss My Super Bowl Ring _ by The Garden, and as soon as he heard the first notes of, “Clench To Stay Awake” he stared at the wall and retreated to that space of deep thinking he could only ever reach when intoxicating.

\-----

Needless to say Wilbur was a bit concerned when he came home to see Schlatt laying on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling as the song “Lurkin’” filled the apartment. The stereo’s EQ had been changed so that the song’s bass was turned up louder than it should have been.

Wilbur stood above Schlatt for a minute, getting absolutely no reaction when he waved his hand in front of Schlatt’s face. “Schlatt?” he asked, not really surprised when he received no reaction. He reached out to grab Schlatt’s shoulder, giving him a shake.

That startled Schlatt out of his daze. The man let out a yelp when he snapped back into reality, and he turned to give Wilbur a nasty glare.

“Hey, you’re the one who fell asleep in the first place,” Wilbur shrugged, pushing Schlatt aside so he could sit on the couch as well.

“I wasn’t asleep,” Schlatt grumbled, taking account of his surroundings as he slowly adjusted to reality, “thinking.”

“Pretty deep thinking, I’d say,” Wilbur hummed, scrolling through his Twitter feed, “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s-” Schlatt hesitated for a moment, “It’s about what happened earlier. I don’t-” he paused to gather his thoughts. “What did that mean to you? What was that to you? I mean, I get it if it was just a heat-of-the-moment kinda thing, quarantine has been rough for everyone, but, y’know...”

“Was that what it was to you?” Wilbur asked softly, cautious, “An impulsive hookup? It’s okay if it was,” he reassured, but something about his demeanor was different, darker.

Schlatt opened his mouth to start defending himself, not knowing what stance he wanted to argue. He couldn’t get a read on Wilbur. Did he want it to be a hookup or did he want it to be something more?

“I…” Schlatt couldn’t find words. How was he supposed to answer that? 

Wilbur took his silence for a confirmation, offering a smile that seemed a little off-putting when he still had that dark look in his eyes. “That’s okay, Schlatt.”

“I just think maybe under different circumstances I wouldn’t have…” Schlatt tried to explain, “Th-that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it though! I mean, you were good!” he rambled, unable to control his words.

Wilbur just laughed, pain lacing his expression, “Schlatt, calm down, I said it’s okay!”

They sat in silence for a few moments: one question on their minds.

“Are we gonna do it again?” Schlatt broke the silence.

Wilbur seemed mildly surprised, “If you’re okay with it then I am. Like you said, quarantine’s been rough. Nothing wrong with a little fun, no strings attached.”

“No strings attached...” Schlatt repeated quietly.


End file.
